Nick and Perry Does a Commentary on Riley's Rant on Sid the Science Kid/Grounded
Transcript *Nick: OMG! How dare you Riley made a rant on Sid the Science Kid! *Perry: I agree with Nick! that's it! we are going to make a commentary on it! *French Narrator: 5 Minutes Later. *Perry: Done! now time to watch it! *Nick: Hello, everybody, this is me, Nick. *Perry: and my name is Perry. and today, we are going to do a commentary on Riley's rant on Sid the Science Kid! *Nick: Yeah! and this is rant sucks and sid the science kid is our #! best favorite show of all time! *Perry: Bill Nye the Science Kid sucks as hell because he deserves to be a rip-off! anyways, enjoy! *Riley: Sid the Science Kid?! more like Shit the failure kid! oh my god! this show sucks! *Nick: More like Sid the Science Kid?! Yes! This show rocks! *Riley: This show was a huge rip off of Bill Nye the Science Guy! which was way better than this! *Perry: No! more like Bill Nye the Science Guy is the worst show ever! *Riley: This show is about 4 characters and they like to go on failure adventures! *Nick: It sounds like this show is about great 4 characters and they like to go on awesome adventures! *Riley: Sid is stupid, he likes to tell everybody that the sun is a planet! *Perry: More like, Sid is awesome, because he is way better than Bill Nye! *Riley: Gabriella likes to dance like a dumb person at a pageant! *Nick: Nope! it sounds like Gabriella likes to dance when she's happy! *Riley: Gerald is very stupid and dumb, he does stupid things before he sits down on his spot. *Perry: No! the answer is Gerald is amazing and he likes to do awesome things! *Riley: And May stole a name from May from Pokémon! *Nick: Nope! more like May is way better than May from Pokémon! *Riley: and it starts its own movie called Sid the Science Kid The Movie! SID THE SCIENCE KID THE MOVIE?! NO! MORE LIKE SHIT THE FAILURE KID THE MOVIE! THIS MOVIE SUCKS! *Perry: not cool! it sounded like this movie is way better than The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie! *Riley: The animation is mediocre, The characters are stupid, and the songs are ear bleeding! *Nick: More like, the animation is cool, the characters are awesome and the songs are excellent! *Riley: I used to like this show, but now I don't! I liked it as a kid and I started to hate it in March 2019! *Perry: Oh yeah, well you better start like that show or else we will destroy your HiHi Puffy AmiYumi DVDs! *Riley: Thank god it got cancelled in 2013! I hope it gets taking off the air soon! *Nick: I don't so, it's too bad it got cancelled in 2013! and I hope it gets a reboot! *Riley: do you know who likes this show? Emmy244TalkingTom575! he told me to put in that spot, but I respect his opinion on it! *Perry: the answer is no! we hate that user with a burning passion! *Riley: do you know who hates this show? Daniel5737, BarfbagAUTTP, BriantheVHSFan247, MurraytheMariofan2006, J Kaiser and NickNetwork! Daniel5737 and NickNetwork both made rants on this show, BarfbagAUTTP, BriantheVHSFan247 and MurraytheMariofan2006 told me to put on that spot and J Kaiser has lost his interest on this show along with him lost his hatred on South Park! *Nick: well they all suck and they need to start liking that show or else we will destroy WarioWare video games from the Playstation2! *Riley: so screw sid the science kid! *Perry: More like sid the science kid rocks! *Riley: and screw wunderkind little Amadeus! *Nick: it sounds like wunderkind little Amadeus also rocks! *Riley: Cyberchase and Martha Speaks are so many times better than Sid the Science Kid. end of rant! *Perry: No! more like cyberchase and martha speaks sucks! *Riley: Next rant, Top Wing. *Nick: OMG! I hope Jeff 171 will start commentary on your Top Wing rant soon! *Riley: After the Top Wing rant, Underground Ernie. *Perry: Oh Yeah! Coconut Fred is going to start commentary on your Underground Ernie rant! *Riley: After the Underground Ernie rant, Mega Babies. *Nick: Hey! Not Fair! Trotro will start making the commentary on your Mega Babies rant! *Riley: After the Mega Babies rant, Corn and Peg. *Perry: I hope Felicity is going to making a commentary on your Corn and Peg rant! *Riley: After the Corn and Peg rant, Fleabag Monkeyface. *Nick: You big fat meanie! Ruff Ruffman is going to make a commentary on your Fleabag Monkeyface rant! *Perry: Man! we hate Riley so bad! *Nick: yeah! and riley! if you hate that show, then you suck and Clarence is a rip-off of Sanjay and Craig! *Perry: Anyways, This is your commentary host, Nick and Perry, Signing Off. *Nick and Perry: Goodbye, Everybody. *Deacon: Nick and Perry! How dare you boys made a commentary on Riley's rant on Sid the Science Kid! that's it! you are grounded until you boys hate Sid the Science Kid! go to bed right now! *Nick and Perry: (in two dr. robotniks voice saying "We hate that Hedgehog!") Category:Nick and Perry's grounded days Category:Series based on Alien (franchise) Category:Grounded Videos by Mutant Po